


rise and shine, sweet thing

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, domestic morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Victuuri with "rise and shine, sweet thing."-In which they are just so blissfully domestic and cute.





	rise and shine, sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

Yuuri felt the fluttery kiss between his shoulder blades through his dream, and it made him smile. The kiss was followed by another one on his left shoulder, and then yet another, symmetrically placed on the corresponding spot on his right shoulder.

“Mmh,” Yuuri mumbled into the pillow and tried to tug the covers over his head. Whatever the hour was, it was way too early to wake up. But the cover was held back, and his attempt at making a nest for himself was unsuccessful.

“Yuuri.” The word was whispered into his ear softly, and despite his tiredness Yuuri had to smile at the familiar voice.

Yuuri felt Victor’s weight dip the side of the bed, and he finally rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“Rise and shine, sweet thing,” Victor murmured and leaned in to give Yuuri a soft peck on the lips.

The harsh morning light was bombarding Yuuri’s retinas with too much information, but most of it was blurry. “Mhh glasses?” Yuuri managed, closing his eyes to shield them from the light. There was a soft chuckle and the weight on the bed moved just a bit as Victor reached for the glasses on the nightstand.

“Here you go,” Victor said and placed the glasses on Yuuri’s nose. “We should get up if we want to make it to the showing in time.”

Yuuri blinked for a few times and then sat up excitedly. Oh, right. _The house showing!_

Victor was pulling shirts out of Yuuri’s closet. “I thought I _accidentally_ tossed this in the trash months ago, why is it still here?” Yuuri heard Victor muttering as the other man threw a shirt over the backrest of the chair next to the closet.

Yuuri yawned and crawled out of bed. “It’s still there because I dug it out of the trash and put it back into the closet. Cute as you are, you can’t just throw away my clothes because _you_ don’t like them,” he muttered, padding over to the closet and pressing a kiss on Victor’s cheek.

Victor looked sheepish. “You heard that?”

Yuuri poked him in the ribs. “Yeah. Now how about you let me choose my own clothes, I mean, I dressed myself perfectly well for years before we met.”

Victor scoffed. “Well, we may have differing opinions on that. This would go so perfectly with your colors.” He put away a shirt he had been eyeing approvingly and sighed in resignation. 

Yuuri shoved him patiently toward the door. “ _Yes_ , Mr. Armani. Now go make us coffee and then let’s go see our dream house, okay?”

Victor started toward the kitchen. “Fine, fine.”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder at the bedroom door after Victor had disappeared, and then he picked up the shirt Victor had chosen for him.


End file.
